Adventures in Unova
by jak3combat
Summary: We join a new Pokemon Trainer on his first day in Unova! How will he cope with this new responsability, especially if he's mute? Slenderman stalks trainer too, so that's for the Crossover. Rated T for Violence and fake deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a story that sat, untyped, on my desktop for god knows how long. But, now I'm making it! This will be the first chapter, and the chapters will hopefully come at least once a week for every story. And I'll have other 'helpers' for the stories to handle the reviews, for this one it'll be my brother!**

**Mark: Yawn. I want my thumb back**

**Jak: Why'd you stick it in front of a bullet, anyway?**

**Mark: ….Good point.**

Two of my best friends intruded me while I was sleeping. Cheren did his usual, non-harmful, bed flipping while Bianca watched. I threw a pillow at him in response.

"Get up dude, we get our Pokemon today!" She encourages me. That gets me going. A tired looking, slightly(but not too) pudgy, teenager with bed hair and a great need to shave is what I look like at the moment. Bianca giggled and picked some lint from my dyed blue hair. Cheren held out a box.

"Happy Birthday Ivan! Since it's your birthday you get to pick first." He says. I open the box and pick up a bag with two poke balls in it. I raise them up and an eyebrow at the same time.

"Those are from your mom, she put them in there when we came in." Bianca tells me.

'Oh.' Came my silent reply. 'Well here it goes, I pick out one of these pokemon….. And it's completely random at the Biancae time….great….' I think to myself before fishing out a Poke Ball and pressing the button on the front. An Oshawott pops out and looks around, quite nervous. As she looks up at me, she starts sweating a little and cowers in fright. I smile and hold out my hand. She shudders and runs behind me, putting my leg in a death grip. Bianca gets a Snivy and Cheren gets a Tepig. I personally think I got the lucky pokeball. Ah well, they seem happy with their pokemon anyway, so I don't give a flying shit about them bitching about wanting the water type.

"Hey, we should battle with these little guys!" Bianca chirped. I looked down at the Oshawott behind me, who shuddered and shook her head rapidly. I shook my head at them and pick her up before sitting down on my bed. Bianca shrugs and, while Cheren's Tepig is occupied by sniffing my shoes that're on the ground, she orders her Snivy to tackle it. It cries out and looks up at Cheren, somewhat pleading him to make it do stuff. Amused, I watch the fire type get its ass dominated by the quicker grass type.

'So what should I name you?' I mouthed to my Oshawott as I turn to her. She looks at me, confused, so I smile at her, and write it down on a piece of paper before showing it to her. She thinks for a few seconds and then grabs my paper and pencil to make her own attempt at writing, and I must say she did a pretty good job with it. 'So your name is now Scarlet.' I wrote and she did an otter giggle.

"I hope you three didn't mess up the bedroom too much." I heard mom say and I mentally groaned, noting that Bianca and Cheren pretty much slaughtered my room's contents in the 'battle' they did. I winced and mom laughed. "It's alright, I'll clean it up. You three just get going to Professor Juniper's lab now." Cheren and Bianca nodded and left. "Oh, and Ivan. Happy birthday!" She said to me before I was able to leave and gave me a death hug. I silently groaned out and she let go. Fixing my belt, I smiled at her. 'Thank you, really. I appreciate this.' I mouthed and touched the two pokeballs that I got from her on my belt.

"You'll like them, I know it. And they'll like you a lot, too." She smiled at me and stood back. "Go ahead, let them out and introduce yourself to them!" She encouraged. I shrugged, took the balls off with Scarlet watching, and pressed the buttons. Twin red lights came out, and two Pokemon started taking form. Both of them stayed under three feet tall, one went onto all fours and the other on two legs. When the red lights cleared, I knew that one was a Zorua, and I didn't know what the other one was. They both squinted up at mom, who nodded at me, and then looked at me in slight surprise. Then the Zorua rubbed his head against my legs while the unknown pokemon watched me closely.

'What's the other one, mom?' I mouth to her, curious. All she did was hand me an international book about the danger levels of pokemon and the book had a bookmark already in it. I opened up to the bookmarked page and silently read it.

Species: Riolu Danger Level: 3 Bio: A Riolu is able to use a power called Aura, which is a deadly type of attack. Luckily, Riolu tend to steer clear of humans, so the attack rate is low. They will only get more dangerous when they evolve into Lucario.

I raised my eyebrow at mom, who nodded. The Riolu looked up at me and nodded eagerly, wanting to be of use to me. I smiled at her and scratched her head gently, causing her to rub against my leg.

**Jak: GUYS. Review! The reviews make me happy, and me being happy means more chapters getting out quicker! -Random Fact: My 'q' key hates me-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews:**

**Species Unknown: And answer I shall! I'll probably make up a new region and have the main character end up like that. Or I'll just make my Johto one, like that instead. Decisions, decisions… :P**

"So, now you can go meet Professor Juniper!" Mother said before pushing me out the door, my pokemon following. Bianca was waiting impatiently next to Cheren, who was messing with his pockets. I nodded to them and returned the Riolu and Zorua to their balls, before sending Scarlet out and walking in after them. Professor Juniper went through all the B.S. that she gave every starting trainer and offered to show us how to catch a pokemon. I watched, bored as she caught a Patrat, and handed us fifteen pokeballs. I gave back two, showing her the ones mom gave me, and released them.

[Huh?] Came a voice in my head, and the Riolu grappled the back of my leg a few seconds later. She cowered behind my leg because Professor Juniper's surprised stare scared her. I smiled down at her and picked her up, before turning back to the Professor. She seemed to calm down by being in my arms, and said something about going off to the next town, and we should meet up with her at the Pokemon Center there.

"See you later, Ivan! We'll wait for you to catch up!" Bianca called as they jogged down Route 1. I shook my head and walked after then, putting the Riolu down and letting Zorua and Scarlet out. I still needed to think up names for them, and I wrote this down and showed it to Scarlet, who now became my official translator both ways. The Zorua wanted to be named Rick, and the Riolu wanted to be named Jewel, so I nodded to both of them. They did a small cheer and glomped me, causing me to fall down and lose my hat. I managed to wriggle out from under them and ran after it, which was blowing away in the sudden breeze, before I magnificently tripped on a rock that appeared out of nowhere and it felt like I broke my chin when I hit home. Jewel and Rick ran over to me and made sure I was ok, which I wasn't; I had a broken nose. Jewel apparently knew enough to put my head up and force it back in place, and making me really wish I could scream out in pain.

[Sorry, Ivan.] She winced, somewhat feeling my pain. [But I did fix your nose.] I weakly nodded at her and gave a really small smile before collapsing on the ground next to Rick, tongue out and breathing heavily, but quietly. Pretty much panting like a mute Lillipup. Rick licked my face and lied down next to my head while also halfway forcing me to use his body for a pillow. In this time, Scarlet reappeared with my hat, and I accepted it gratefully before nodding off due to the pain, my three friends keeping a watch for me while also huddling around me to keep me warm. As I slept, kind of peacefully, my Pokemon conversed quietly even if I didn't know that they were.

~T.P. P.O.V.~

'So, who's staying with him while the others go get the Professor?' Scarlet asked, sitting next to Ivan's head.

[It's obvious that I have to go, so I can translate for one of you.] Jewel imputed. They sat there, thinking for a while before coming to a decision.

'Me and Jewel will go to Accumula Town to get the Professor at the Center, while Rick stays behind to keep an eye on Master.' Scarlet said and was helped up by Jewel. 'I'll just think of it as a girl bonding experience.' She muttered and wandered off, heading towards Accumula and being followed by Jewel.

'Don't worry, Ivan. I'm here for you.' Rick muttered before curling up on the unconscious trainer's chest.

~Jewel/Scarlet's P.O.V.~

[How much further?] Jewel said, looking around cautiously.

'Scared?' Scarlet teased.

[Yea, of something killing Master.] She shot back, extremely truthfully. Scarlet smiled and nodded, and turned back to walking.

'We're here.' She said about ten minutes later. 'So now we need to look for the Pokemon Center…' She finished with a mutter and held onto Jewel's arm tightly as they weaved through the crowds of nubs and other people.

**Jak: Had to add in the 'nub' thing at the end. And, as promised, here's Chapter 2! R&R, so I can get these out quicker; next story that updates will be the Johto one! Go review that one too, I like to have all my readers reviewing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Species Unknown: Lol. Yes, the Youngsters can be quite irritating.**

[Found it!] Jewel cheered and dragged Scarlet through the crowd to get to the Pokemon Center. They ran into the Center and looked around for Professor Juniper, who was talking to Bianca and Cheren about the Center and it's uses, so they went over and stood with them. Bianca noticed them first and picked Scarlet up.

"Where's Ivan?" She asked them. This also caused Professor Juniper to look over from her mini speech.

[Follow me, Miss!] Jewel ordered Bianca and started tugging on her knee length skirt. She looked over at the Professor and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I'll listen to you again with Ivan, Professor." She apologized before being led out of the Center and to the entrance to the city. While this was going on, Scarlet and Jewel were having a private conversation.

'Why the hell did you get Bianca and not the Professor?!' Scarlet questioned, ticked off.

'Because she knows Master better.' Jewel deadpanned while leading the human over to where Ivan lay, still asleep. Bianca gasped when she saw the blood on the mute trainer's face and rushed over, concerned as hell.

"What happened to him?!" She asked, looking at his face.

[Master fell.] Jewel said, walking over. [He has a broken nose, and probably a twisted ankle, too.] This caused Bianca to start looking over Ivan's leg, and gently taking off his shoes.

"…Doesn't look like anything wrong with his ankle…Hey Scarlet? Could you please wash his face off so I can get a better look at his nose?" She asked sweetly. Scarlet blushed, nodded, and used one of the weakest water guns ever on Ivan's face, washing the dried blood off instantly and also waking him up at the same time.

'GAH!' Rick exclaimed, waking up and falling off of his trainer's chest. Jewel snickered and Bianca rubbed his nose as gently as possible. Ivan looked up at her in concern and slight pain.

"I'm sorry about this, Ivan. But I have to do this if you want your nose to be fixed." She said soothingly and grabbed it firmly, still being as gentle as she could. Ivan winced again but gave a thumbs up sign to her, showing that it was ok to go ahead. She yanked it back in place, and Ivan's mouth opened up into a silent scream of pain as his eyes watered. "Sorry…." She said and they remained there for several minutes, waiting for Ivan to be able to stand up. After ten minutes, he got up and they walked to Accumula together.

**Jak: Meh, it's kind of short, but who cares? It updated =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews~**

**Champbybirth: Thanks! It's awesome, and I will keep updating, even if it's not constant or with a pattern.**

**Species Unknown: Yes, yes it did. Good to be glad about something.**

As we walk into the Pokemon Center, Professor Juniper smiled at us.

"I was waiting for you two! Do you want me to tell you the basics of a Pokemon Center?" She asked, and we both nodded. "Alright then, if you'll just follow me." She said before turning around and walking up to the nurse at the counter. They chatted until me and Bianca walked over to them, and the nurse smiled at me. (A/N: Since I completely stopped watching the shows, I have no clue if the nurse is still Nurse Joy or not, but meh. I'll just call them 'Nurse'.) "Ivan, why don't you heal up your Pokemon here? I'm sure they're tired." Juniper told me, with more force than suggestion. I nodded, returned them, and gave their balls to the Nurse, who placed them in a machine that flashed a little.

"Your Pokemon have been fully healed, I hope to see you again!" She chirped and handed them back to me. I let out Scarlet and Jewel, before looking back at the professor.

"Now, this is the PC Storage system. This is one of the main computers, anyway. I have some mini ones, where you're able to store and retrieve Pokemon and items. Of course, with this, you can only do one at a time, then wait for six hours before you can get another Pokemon. With items, it takes thirty minutes. But with a main PC, you can instantly retrieve as many Pokemon and items as you want to." She explained before handing me and Bianca our own laptops, that're connected with the Pokemon Center PCs. Bianca thanked Juniper for both of us and we left after buying Poke Balls and Potions.

"Alright, Ivan! I'll see you later!" Bianca chirped and walked back down towards Route 1. I looked around, and saw a small crowd at the town square, with Cheren standing at the edge. I walked over and poked him, and then turned my attention to a guy who I instantly liked for one reason; his cape. I now want a cape like that.

"I am Ghetsis!" The dude declared, spreading his arms dramatically. "I am here on behalf of Team Plasma! I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation." I instantly turned him out, and Scarlet tugged on my pants leg, as to say, 'what?'.

'It's bullshit, Scarlet. Team Plasma is a group that wants Pokemon and humans to live completely separate lives, and have no interaction whatsoever. They do this by beating trainers in a battle and then forcing them to release their pokemon.' I jolted down and showed it to her. Jewel stood next to her and translated for me.

['But why do they want us to be separated from humans? We're perfect together!'] Jewel translated and I smiled.

'It's complicated. I don't know too much about Plasma's goals right now anyway, so I'm about as much in the dark as you are.' I answered. Ghetsis ended his speech and the Plasma members who were with him formed up and marched out of town. The crowd around us discussed about the speech while Cheren turned to me.

"Did you believe a word of what that guy said?" He asked, and I shook my head. "Good. Neither did I. They're up to something…" He muttered and walked off, leaving me in the middle of the square with Scarlet and Jewel. "…What did your Pokemon say?" A voice said from the right of us. We turned and saw a dude with long green hair looking over at Scarlet. Scarlet said it again, and the guy frowned.

"I am N. Let us see what your Pokemon really think of you!"

**End of Chapter. Battle r next chapter. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Species Unknown: Ivan:*writes down* 'I r beat him =3'**

'…..' I just stared at him, before raising an eyebrow. He face palmed and sighed.

"Just…battle. If I win, you release your Pokemon. If you win, I leave you alone for a while." He said, and I shot him a thumbs up. He nodded and sent out a Purrloin.

"Help me win!" 'N' called out as he sent the cat out. I scribbled something it down, and showed it to Scarlet, who, in turn, muttered to Jewel, who nodded and stepped to the side as Scarlet herself walked forward. Rick popped out of his ball to watch, and Jewel smiled at him. I stepped back and watched Jewel tell Scarlet what to do.

[Scarlet, start off with Water Gun!] Jewel mentally called out, and Scarlet nodded, before firing a stream of water and striking the Purrloin right in the face, causing him to sputter and thrash around. [Now get in there and use Tackle!] She called out next, and Scarlet complied, rushing forward as best as she could with her short legs before slamming her skull into the cat's and sending him flying back.

"Purrloin! Use Assist!" N finally called out after, what I guessed, trying to remember the moves his Purrloin could use. This also caused Jewel to laugh, and harder as she saw N's bewildered face as it didn't do anything.

[Dude, Assist only works when the Trainer has more than one Pokemon.] She said before switching out with Scarlet and finishing off N's Purrloin with a well placed Force Palm.

"….My dream's not able to come true yet…" N muttered, before walking away, and dropping some money on the ground.

[Hey! You dropped some money!] Jewel called out, but after a minute of no reply, she picked it up and gave it to me. I scribbled something down and showed it to Scarlet. [Dude, we really need to get you to talk. I understand that you're mute, but I could probably teach you to talk like I am right now.] Jewel said before Scarlet told her what I wrote. [No, we don't need to get healed up. Scarlet didn't take any damage. Neither did I.]

'Fine, let's get to Striaton City soon. We can challenge the first Gym there.' I scribbled and Scarlet, once again, translated for me.

[….Either that or I could always learn to read. Let's try my way, first.] Jewel muttered and waved us after her. I picked up Scarlet, who blushed, and walked after the fighting type, Rick next to me. We avoided a few Trainers on Route 2, and Rick played with a Lillipup for a while, before he decided to come with us. I caught him, named him Zane, and let him back out to derp around with Rick for a while.

[Ivan. Time to practice talking with your mind.] Jewel called out at me, and I walked over, Scarlet following.

**A/N: Ivan:*scribble* 'Cliffhanger. Don't worry, I won't get hurt. Oh, and review!'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mark: My jaw is killing me, but meh. Here's some reviews!**

**Aceswild13: He's sill mute. Even if he learns to be telepathic, he won't be able to use his voice to communicate, effectively rendering him mute forever.**

**Species Unknown: Most Riolu are naturally telepathic. Jewel is able to do that already, but can fully do it when she evolves into a Lucario.**

**DSxAssassinX98: Me bro says thanks. He will, just the fact that he's in school throws him off as it is.**

[Alright, Ivan. Close your eyes, and focus on my words. First, we're going to see if you can see my Aura.] Jewel instructed my, so I sat down on the grass and closed my eyes. [Alright, now focus on my words entirely, and see if anything happens.]

'I must look like an idiot…' I thought to myself, took a deep breath, and focused on her mind's voice. Nothing happened for a while, but then I started to see something. It didn't have a exact shape, it was just….a floating blue blob. I couldn't describe it any better, it just looked like a blob. I slowly reached out to touch it, and about a third of the way there I hit an invisible barrier. I firmly pushed against the barrier, and it hit me lightly.

[Dude! Stop pushing at me.] Jewel said, breaking my concentration. I opened my eyes, frowning a little. […You saw something, didn't you?] She asked, and I nodded in reply.

"Osha.." Scarlet said.

[Ivan! Do it again, except focus at Scarlet. See if you can see anything else!] Jewel encouraged me, so I closed my eyes once more. [Scarlet, say something else for Ivan to focus on.]

"Oshawott!" Scarlet exclaimed, and I focused on her voice. Suddenly, where I knew she was standing, instead of nothingness, I saw a scarlet colored blob. Pretty much like Jewel's, except scarlet instead of blue. Then, while I was watching the blob float, Rick came over, said something to Scarlet, and a yellow blob popped up.

"Oh come on Rick. Ivan isn't acting insane. Jewel's teaching him something about aura!….Whatever that means…" I heard someone say, and my eyes snapped open. "Huh? Oh, what's wrong Ivan?"

'Oh…Arceus…I'm hearing Scarlet _talk_.' I thought to myself and stared at her. She stared back, confused.

"What is it?" I mentally groaned and closed my eyes, leaning back.

[Wait…Ivan…Are you hearing her talk? Like, actual words, not just that 'Osha' crap?] Jewel asked me, and I nodded slowly before pointing at Rick. [….Him too?] I gave her a thumbs up, and smiled weakly.

"Well….This is awkward…Don't think he likes the fact that he can hear us talk and he still has to write down shit." Rick commentated, poking me with a paw. I reopened my eyes to look at the other four, Zane having come over while I was being weirded out. I looked at him.

"Pup?" He asked, and I sighed a little.

[Did you hear what Zane asked?] Jewel questioned, and I shook my head. [Well, see if you can get his aura.] I nodded, closed my eyes again, and concentrated. I did this for about 5 minutes, but nothing happened.

[Well?] Jewel asked when I opened my eyes again. I shook my head, and got up.

'We need to get going. We can continue the mind therapy later, Jewel.' I jolted down, gave to Scarlet, and started walking. I heard Jewel sigh, and they followed the rest of the uneventful way to Striaton City. It was uneventful due to the fact that we dodged around every trainer on the Route, as I didn't want to have any battles today.

"So, we're just gonna walk into the Gym and battle…or what?" Rick asked, walking in step with me. I shook my head, and made a sleep motion to indicate that I was tired. "Ah, alright." I nodded apologetically and walked into the city limit of Striaton. Almost instantly, a large crowd of people started walking around me. Fearing a little for the others, I recalled everybody except Jewel and Scarlet, Scarlet to read to Jewel what I want to say, Jewel to actually say it for me. Jewel hopped up onto my backpack, while I scooped up Scarlet and held her, while I searched for the Pokemon Center.

"Is that it?" Scarlet asked, pointing at a large red building. I smiled at her, gently kissed the back of her head because I didn't want to drop her. I noticed that Scarlet giggled, but didn't notice the massive blush spreading across her face. I walked in, looking around. From what I could tell, this place was identical to the one in Accumula Town, just a little bigger because of the fact that it was in a larger city.

"Hello! Welcome to our Pokemon Center! Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?" A voice called over in a cheerful tone. I smiled at her, jolted something down after placing Scarlet on the counter and Scarlet told Jewel what it said.

[No thank you, I would just like a room for the night, if you can spare one.] Jewel told her, and smiled.

"Oh, so you're mute, huh?" She asked, and I nodded. "Alright, you can have Room 4. Here's the key, and you can send your Riolu to get some help if you need anything." She said, and handed me a room key. We thanked her, through Jewel of course, and walked down a hallway to our left and I opened the door, Jewel and Scarlet slipping in first. I let the others out before shutting the door and sprawling on the king sized bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

**Author's Note: This chapter is fin now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Species Unknown: Yup. And so is this. Yea, a mute can find ways to go about their lives normally, but they have just a little harder time doing it.**

"Wake up Ivan! It's 9." Scarlet called out, and I groaned mentally before slowly sitting up.

"Morning Ivan, She woke me up by blasting my face with water." Rick commented, stretching at the foot of the bed. I looked over at Zane, who was fuming to himself and soaking wet. I felt something shift, and looking down I found Jewel cuddling up to my left arm. I smiled to myself and gently slipped her off, before sliding out of bed and going into the bathroom to get a shower in before tackling the gym. The warm water slid over my naked body, and I internally sighed as I instantly felt refreshed. I spent a few more minutes in, before turning off the water, dried off, and slipped on some boxers before walking back into the room.

[Poke Ball boxers? Wow, Master.] Jewel giggled, and I glared at her as I slipped some jeans on. Rick jumped down and nudged my leg, with a shirt in his jaw.

"Here." He muffledly said, before dropping it. I took it, slipped it on, and scratched his head after, causing his tail to wag.

[You know, I think I can do something. Come here, Master.] Jewel said, placing her paws on my head when I walked over. I stood there as she closed her eyes and muttered something in Riolu, before a pain shot through my head and I reeled backwards.

'GAH!' I mentally screamed out, hitting the floor very hard. Jewel held her paws up to her ears as I mentally screamed, but I didn't take much notice of it, as my head was pounding very hard.

[Dude….I just heard you scream…] Jewel said after I calmed down.

"…I didn't…" Scarlet muttered.

"Neither did I…" Rick added.

"Pup…" Zane inputted.

[Holy crap! I can hear Master's thoughts!] Jewel said, wide eyed.

'Really?' I thought, testing Jewel.

[Really.] She confirmed it, making me mentally sigh and lay back down on my back.

'Freaking weird…' I thought, putting my hands over my face. Jewel walked over to me and rubbed my head.

[Sooner or later, you'll be able to talk to the others. We just need to work on it a little more.] Jewel said, helping me sit up.

'But I won't be able to talk to other people…' I frowned, glum about that.

[You don't need to. Just think of it like this; I've heard about a Champion from Kanto many years from your mother, he was a mute and look where he got to! I bet you can do the same as Red once did!] Jewel said, trying to cheer me up.

'You're right. I need to stop worrying about this and worry about the battle that we're gonna have today!' I grinned and stood up, before scratching behind one of her ears.

"Let's go, then!" Rick said, jumping up and down.

'He able to hear my thoughts?' I asked Jewel.

[Nope. I told him everything you 'said' to me.] She replied, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, the Gym is closed for several weeks." The Nurse called out after I walked out into the lobby.

'…..FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU-'

**Author's Note: :P Did this so that he could train for a while more. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: 8 chapters in! That's 7 more than what I thought I would get to before the accursed writer's block would strike! (Laziness and Writer's Block are two completely different things). Before I forget; here's the way everybody's talking.**

_**'Ivan, thoughts'**_  
_**-Ivan, writing-**_  
_**{Ivan's Pokemon}**_  
_**[Jewel]**_  
_**"Humans/Pokemon(Think, "Pika" and stuff like that.)"**_

**Jewel: [Reviews!]**

**Aceswild13: [Close enough, anyway. Sooner or later, he'll be able to talk to the others. And, Master is still mute. Mutes cannot talk with their voice, but they end up being able to communicate a different way. For Master, it's through me and Scarlet, telepathic and writing respectively. I really need to learn how to read] .**

**Species Unknown: [It cut off before Master was able to finish. Since Jak is keeping this story rated 'T', he's not letting us use the F-bomb onscreen. Off-screen is completely different.]**

As I had a (mostly, since Jewel could 'hear' me now) silent rage, Scarlet looked up and read a poster on the corkboard bulletin that I somehow missed.

{Ivan! There's a two week survival course here! It's free, and for Trainers. It says that you have to learn how to survive the wild, and without using a Pokemon's help. We can go with you, we just can't help you.} She said, pointing up at it. I quickly got over my rage and looked, confirming what she just told me. I gave her a thumbs up, scooped her up, and walked over to the counter.

"May I help you?" The Nurse asked, smiling sweetly at me. I carefully held Scarlet and pointed at the notice, and then made an indication that I wanted to sign up. "Alright, just sign here." She chirped, holding out a clipboard. I placed Scarlet on the counter, accepted the clipboard, and scribbled my name down on the dotted line at the bottom of the sheet.

[You sure about this, Master?] Jewel asked, jumping up onto the counter next to Scarlet.

'Yup. Know a lot about survival already, might be useful for me to learn this again, just incase I want to become a Pokemon Ranger later on in life.' I thought, handing the clipboard back to the Nurse.

[Those guys with the Capture Disks? But then you couldn't have us!] Jewel protested, causing me to silently chuckle.

'Not that kind of Ranger. The Ranger I might end up becoming is a Pokemon Trainer who is like the Ranger you're talking about, but handles environmental and Pokemon problems only. The type you're thinking of deals with everybody's problems, no matter what it's like. They would probably have to unclog a drain pipe or something if asked to.' I explained, grimacing a little at the end.

[….Oh.] Jewel mumbled, looking down. I smiled and rubbed her head as the Nurse bustled about behind the counter, filling out papers. Jewel's tail wagged at the contact, and she licked my hand a few times.

"Alright! You're now enrolled in the classes. They start tomorrow at noon and last until 6, but a few times in the course you'll be camping outside. You can stay here if you wish, and I'll give you a flat rate of 50 Poke a week if you want." She said, handing me a brochure about the class, still smiling. I gave her a thumbs up at the last part, and walked out, going towards the school. Before I was able to open the door, it almost flew open and the person slammed into me.

"Hey! Wat- Oh, hey Ivan!" Cheren said, helping me back up from the ground.

[You ok, Master?] Jewel asked, glaring at Cheren. Scarlet was glaring, too. As was Rick and Zane.

'Yea, I'm fine.' I said, brushing the dust off of me. Jewel nodded and told the others, who stopped glaring, except for Zane.

"Pup…" He growled, sniffing the air.

{What is it?} Scarlet asked, as Rick was sniffing too.

{I don't like it, but whatever it is, it's really powerful…} Rick muttered, looking around anxiously. I glanced around nervously too, while Cheren seemed unfazed, until it got extremely cold in a matter of seconds, then he went wide-eyed,

"I-Ivan….B-Behind y-you.." He stuttered, backing up, before running back inside the school. I gulped and slowly turned around, until I was face-to-face with the last thing I expected; the legendary and man/Pokemon eating Ice Dragon Kyurem itself.

**A/N: Cliffhanger :O Crazy shit goes down next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews:**

**Species Unknown: Calm down! It may be female, but because I want to keep at least one Pokemon story clean enough, nope.**

'Oh shit…' I muttered in my mind, backing up slowly. Jewel didn't even scold me for saying shit, she just backed up with me, as did the rest of us. What Kyurem did next really scared the hell out of me; it (I)licked my face. I just freaked right then and there; I DID NOT want to become any Pokemon's lunch! I bolted for the door, but went airborne when I got picked up with the back of my shirt gaining a hole thanks to one of the Ice Dragon's teeth.

{Before you run off, think about this. If I wanted to eat you, why are you still alive?} A feminine voice rang out through my head, and I slowly stopped struggling, before looking back at it.

'Can you hear my thoughts?' I tested, raising an eyebrow.

{Yes. It seems we've already been connected, even if I'm still a 'wild Pokemon'. We're meant for each other.} She, I think now, answered.

'Uh…'

{Not like that. I mean, have you heard of the legend of Zekrom and Reshiram? It's a fairly known story.} She asked.

'Yes, I've also heard of the man and Pokémon eating Ice Dragon, and I happen to be dangling by my shirt from your jaw. I'm freaking out here!' I answered, squirming from the cold and the teeth pressing into by back.

{Oh, sorry. Forgot that I grabbed you, you know what? Let me get into a form more comfortable for you. And it'll help keep prying eyes off of us.} She said, dropping me gently and flying off, blowing super cold air everywhere.

{That was really….odd…} Scarlet muttered.

'You left or something?' I asked, looking around.

"Not really, I just changed." Another feminine voice said, causing me to whirl around. What I saw screwed with me on so many levels; there was a girl, about 17, with a mask on that looked like the ice blue part to Kyurem's face, and wearing faded jeans with a black hoodie.

'Uh…'

"It's me don't worry. The only problem is that I cannot take the mask off…or I'd have been able to blend in perfectly with society a long time ago.." She sighed, looking around. "Let's go to the Gym, it also serves as a café, so we might be able to have some peace to talk." She then offered, waving at me.

'So you can still hear my thoughts?' I asked, curious as I followed her, the others loyally but cautiously following behind.

"Yes, I can. You're a mute, right?"

'Yes…' I nodded glumly.

"Hey, look at it like this; instead of just using your Riolu there to translate, you now have two people who can do it for you!" She chirped, putting a combat boot on the steps leading up to the gym.

'Who said I'm letting you come with me?' I asked, glaring a little.

"Buddy, you have no choice. Unless you want Unova to become a war ravaged wasteland." She glared back, deathly serious. "But come on, I don't want to stand out here all day bickering with my chosen Trainer, I'm really hungry. Haven't eaten in at least a thousand years…" She added, grabbing my arm with a cold hand and pulling me inside.

'Woah! Don't pull, I can walk.' I protested, and she let go of my arm.

"Then follow me." She growled, with no threat that I picked up.

'Alright…' I muttered, entering the doorway and looking around. All I saw were some curtains and a few tables, along with some glass buttons with the Fire, Grass, and Water symbols on them.

"Hello! Are you two here to eat?" A waiter asked, coming over.

"Yup." Kyurem said, smiling a little, which creeped me out, seeing as I knew what she really was.

"Alright, table for two, and some Pokémon then! If you'll follow me, I'll get you seated right away!" He chirped, and led us to a table in the corner.

"Two Oran Berry smoothies for us, and normal Pokémon food for them." She ordered, and I looked at the others, who were about to complain while the waiter walked off to get the order.

'Just eat it now, and you can have a pizza tonight.' I bribed them, and they nodded.

"So, I figure you want to know what the hell's going on."

'Pretty much.'

"Alright, lemme think of where to start…I got it! Like I said, do you know the Legend of Zekrom and Reshiram?"

'Yes.'

"Well, I was the first Dragon's sister, although the story cut me out as it was passed down. I spent most of my life in solitude, killing anyone who dared to get close enough to see me. I guess when you were born, I started feeling the pull of your humanity drag me out of that hole, and into the new Unova. I don't know how to explain this, but me and you are supposed to be together when something happens." She started, then accepted the smoothie held out to her. I took mine, gave a small nod for thanks, and helped him pour out food for the others. They started eating, reluctantly, and he walked off.

'So, if you're coming out, does that mean…?' I asked, hoping that I was wrong.

"Yes, it means that Zekrom and Reshiram have awakened, even if they're not entirely(I) there yet. Right now, they're still in hibernation, but when the time comes, the person who's supposed to receive them will awaken them and he'll try and take over the world. Even I don't know who this person is, but I would be careful if I were you. Now, about your predicament…" She explained, before adding, staring at me.

'Yes?' I asked, leaning in a little.

"You're stuck with me." She said, half slamming a bag down onto the table suddenly and scaring me once again.

'The hell?"

"Five Empty Balls. Don't ask how I got them, but it took a while. I'll be needing one of these, though." She explained, before reaching across the table and capturing herself when nobody was looking. I quickly released her, and mentally sighed in relief when she popped back out as her human form.

'Ok, I got to think of a name for you…' I thought, staring into my smoothie in concentration.

"Screw you, I've been going by a name for about a year now, and I've grown attached to it." She imputed, glaring.

'Alright, what is it?' I asked.

"My name's Samantha, so get used to it." She replied, leaning back in her chair and sucking smoothie through a straw.

'Alright, fine. You keep your name.' I nodded, poking at my straw.

"Now then, what're we gonna do while we wait for the Gym to start letting Trainers battle them again?" She asked, taking a long slurp from her smoothie.

'I signed up for a course at the School that teaches Trainers survival skills. It lasts two weeks, ending a day before the Gym reopens to Trainers.' I explained, sitting up a little and drinking part of my smoothie.

"Would I need to sign up, too?" Samantha asked me, poking an Oran berry with her straw.

'Unless you want to end up in your Poke Ball the entire time, yes.' I replied, before getting up. 'Come on, let's go get Samantha signed up for the course.' I said to the others, putting a few bills on the table to pay for the bill.

[Alright, I hate this food, anyway…} Rick groaned as best as a canine could, standing up and walking with me and the others out the door and over to the Center.

"Why are we going in here? This isn't the School." Samantha asked, glaring a little.

[Master signed up here, you have to, also.] Jewel explained to her before I could.

"Oh…" She muttered, before signing the proper paperwork.

**Author's note: Next chapter; School D:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Samantha: Here's some review answers.**

**Scarredskull5: Yes, I'm Kyurem.**

**Species Unknown: I was asleep for a long time. And I will punch you if you mention me and Ivan as an item again.**

The next day, the others and I woke up, ten minutes before we had to go to school.

'Shit! We're gonna be late!' I yelled, getting out of bed and throwing on clothes. Samantha just yawned and switched pants, while I courteously looked away.

"You can turn around now, Ivan." She informed me, walking out the door while holding a notebook that had a pencil sticking out of it. I followed her, returning everyone except Jewel to their Poke Balls so I wouldn't anger whoever I had as a teacher. We arrived into the school and then started wandering around randomly, looking for our teacher.

"I take it you two are my students?" A man who looked about 30 asked, standing in a doorway leading into a classroom. "Names are Ivan and Samantha Mastiv?" He asked again, holding out two sheets of paper.

"Yea. So you're our teacher?" Samantha asked, frowning.

"Yes. Now, come on in and take a seat. If you would like, you can release your Pokemon." He said, walking into the room. "Makes it feel like there's more than two students…" I overheard him mumble, shaking his head.

'He only has me and you?' I asked Samantha, confused.

"You only have me and my…brother?" Samantha asked, pausing for a second on calling me 'brother'. We agreed yesterday when she was signing her papers that she would be my sister for two weeks, until the Gym reopened.

"Yes, you and your trainer are my two students." He answered, shocking the hell out of us.

"How the hell did you know I was Kyurem?!" Samantha managed to yell out, after I shut the door behind us.

"Truthfully? One; you paused on calling Ivan your brother. Two; your mask. Looks exactly like the blue thing you have one you when you're in your regular form." He answered.

"Who are you?" Samantha asked.

"Right now? Or normally?" He asked.

'Normally.' I answered.

"Ivan says normally." Samantha replied for me.

"Ah, so you're mute Ivan. Well, normally I'm just a very good Veteran Trainer. Became the Hoenn champion a long time ago. Name's Stephan." He answered. "You don't need to ask for my last name, because I literally grew out of it about three years ago. Right now, it's just Stephan." He added, when Samantha opened her mouth.

"What do you mean, 'grew out of it'?" She asked.

"Rest of my family died of old age, and I didn't marry/have kids. So for now, I'm an unknown." He replied. "Now, seriously, let out the rest of your Pokemon. I don't like seeing Trainers keep their Pokemon stuck in their Poke Balls just because they're 'being polite' to others." He ordered, before starting to come over to me. I quickly let Rick, Zane, and Scarlet out, and held up my hands.

"That's all of them." Samantha told him, because I couldn't.

"Since you let me see your Pokemon, I might as well show you mine." He said, pulling six Poke Balls and one Empty Ball out one at a time and releasing the Pokemon inside. "Come on out, everybody!" He called, making a bunch of white light appear. When the blinding light went away, I saw seven Pokemon, all humanoid like.

"Your Pokemon are anthro?" Samantha asked, frowning.

"They like it. Don't really care if they are or not." He replied, and I started blushing hard when I noticed that all of the female Pokemon were naked, and turned away. "Shit, forgot. Violet, Katie, Samantha, put some clothes on." He said, plunking a duffel bag onto the table.

"I am wearing clothes!" Samantha growled.

"My Samantha. Weavile Samantha." He replied. After a few minutes of listening to clothes shifting around, Samantha tapped me on the shoulder.

"You can turn around, now." She informed me, before spinning me around hard and almost sending me to the floor. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the dizziness that made my head spin.

"Hi!" Three female voices said at once, causing me to try and figure out what the hell they were.

"So, just for his clarification here, what are you three?" Samantha asked, looking at the females first.

"I'm Violet! I'm a Latias." The red and white colored one replied, smiling.

"Name's Katie. I'm a Raichu!" The orange one with a tail that had a lightning bolt on the end said, grinning at Samantha.

"I-I'm Samantha…I'm a Weavile…" The third one, black with red hair said, blushing and looking at her feet. **(A/N: She may be a shiny in my Hoenn story, but not in this one :P)**

"And they are?" Samantha asked, looking at the other 4.

"I'm Amos, a Latios." The first blue one answered, cracking his neck.

"My name's Bear. Lucario." The second blue one said, looking a little like Jewel does now.

"Mark, also Lucario." The third blue one said, looking exactly like Bear except for a long and jagged scar running from his forehead, across his left eye, and to his chin.

"I'm Venom. I'm a Sssseviper." The only purple and gold one said, rubbing a golden colored chest plate.

"All of us are gonna teach you for the next two weeks." Stephan said, smirking.

**A/N: Gasp!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Species Unknown: It's Stephan. He has Anthro Pokemon, and that was a really big description of the Anthro Pokemon in your upcoming story o.o;**

**Darkria Defender: aaaaD nuD nuD :P**

A week into the course, and I already knew everything Stephan was teaching us. At lunch one day, Jewel decided to play with Mark, and while me and Stephan watched, Jewel suddenly erupted into a bright light.

[I'm evolving!] She squealed with joy, but stood still until she was a little under four feet tall, and looked like an actual Lucario, unlike Mark did. Still wanted to know if my team could become Anthro or not, but I wouldn't push the matter.

"Good job, Jewel!" Stephan called out, getting a canine smile from her. While I was distracted by looking at Samantha, who was acting suspicious, I suddenly got tackled from behind by one of the Pokemon that was out.

'Gah!' I mentally yelled, hitting the carpet. Through my shorts, I felt large and fuzzy thighs rubbing against mine, and I figured that it was Jewel just by looking back up.

[Thanks, Master!] She squealed, hugging me tightly and pressing her chest spike into my back.

'Gah! Jewel…Chest spike…' I groaned, feeling the tip about to break my skin and pierce my back. She gasped and let go, sitting back up.

[Sorry!] She tried apologizing, gently flipping me over and getting into a very awkward position, which she didn't notice. I did, and started blushing hard. […What?] She asked, confused.

'The position we're in…' I muttered, my cheeks red as parts of Violet.

[What's wrong with it?] She asked, even more confusedly.

"Oh this is rich…" I heard Katie say, and watched as she walked over to us, pulling Jewel off of me.

[Hey!] She protested, but didn't kick out, as I was under her.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with it, from Ivan's prospective." She said, pulling Jewel into the closet and shutting the door behind her.

'…'

"I give it ten seconds for Jewel to become embarrassed." Venom said, giving Stephan a fang filled smirk.

"What're you talking about?" Samantha asked, roughly pulling me to my feet. "And why are you bloody talking normally now?" She added after a second, glaring at him, causing him to shrug.

"Second question first; I do that for show, or when I'm really angry." He explained. "First question; Katie's either telling Jewel about the 'Pidgey and the Beedrill', or doing it hands on." He answered my question, not removing any of the blush from my face, and amplifying it. Sure enough, ten seconds later Jewel ran out blushing furiously and hid behind Samantha, who scowled at her but didn't do anything.

[PERVERT!] She screamed, before hiding a little more into Samantha's back.

"Relax, sweetie. I was just doing it so you'd learn the hard way. Although, I do like your body." Katie said, licking her lips. Jewel shuddered and hid behind Samantha more, pressing hard into her back.

"If you keep doing that, your face is gonna freeze." Samantha warned Jewel, frowning.

[…] Jewel slowly came out of hiding, and Stephan whispered something in her ear.

"Figures." Samantha commented, making me wonder what she said.

[Um…Ivan? Can I ask you something?] Jewel asked, fidgeting.

'Sure, what is it?' I replied.

[Well… Lucarios are in mating season tomorrow…] She mumbled, looking down. Glancing over at the two males, I noticed that they were getting a little uneasy, and made me blush when I looked back at Jewel, her eyes pleading to me.

'What do you want me to do?' I asked.

[Um… Mate with me?] She asked, hopeful. Samantha took that as a cue to lead everyone else out except for Stephan, who waved her off.

"I've seen the inside of a Gyarados." He said simply, causing her to frown but walk outside. "Ivan, just one pointer here. If you truly love her, even though sex with Pokemon is forbidden in Unova, you'd do the right thing." He informed me, before walking out too. I fingered a small hole in my pocket, before looking back up at Jewel.

'Jewel…I…'

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! So, I'm letting you reviewers chose what Ivan says! Will he say yes and make this story change to a rating of 'M', or will he say no, and leave Jewel with Stephan for a few days? You guys decide! (Stephan'll be a regular character in this story, so I don't need a tagalong character for Ivan.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Chapter 11's reviews will be answered in the One-Shot, as I've not been able to get a Phone Card yet. So this'll help me out by not giving answers just yet. Sorry…:\ And you know what's sad? As I sit here typing this, I rejoice over finally beating Pokemon White. Now, I can finally get B&W2...**

'Well…' I muttered, rubbing the back of my head. Jewel looked at me with ruby eyes, pleading with her bottom lip stuck out a little.

[Pllleeeeeaaaasssseeeee? I won't bother you again about it until the next cycle…] She pleaded, making me sigh in defeat.

'alright… But we're doing it tomorrow, so you'll really be satisfied. And I'm wearing a condom.' I cracked, causing her to squeal and hug me tightly.

[Thank you thank you thank you!] She shouted, holding onto me tightly, somewhat crushing me.

'Can't…Breath…' I protested, unable to squirm.

-Two Days Later, One-Shot Chapter Was Yesterday. Go Read It If You Want The Lemon.-

"Hey, could you please take this Egg off of my hands?" A Ranger asked as I stepped out of the Pokemon Center the next morning, walking up to me rather quickly.

"Why are you asking?" Samantha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I won't be able to raise the Pokemon when it hatches; I'm way too busy working, and as it is, I can barely take care of myself." He confessed, holding out the Egg. I gently took it, noting the rather warm feel it gave off.

"What Pokemon will it hatch into?" Samantha asked, frowning. The Ranger seemed to search his mind for a second.

"Ah! I remember now! Its mother was a Volcarona, so it'll be a Larvesta." He explained, causing me to go wide eyed. "Doesn't the Champion have the only living Volcarona left?" Samantha asked, still frowning.

"Yes, he gave it to me for helping him a few months ago, but I haven't been able to hatch it yet. I hope you'll be able to, so that the Larvesta would have a chance to preserve it's species just a little longer." He said, before tipping his hat to us and walking off, frowning.

'I'm keeping it. Not just because of its parents, but because it's dying out. I want to help it survive.' I told Samantha, holding the Egg close.

"Noble goal, Ivan." She commented, and then looked around, still frowning.

'What's wrong?' I asked, looking around too.

"Look out!" She suddenly shouted, pushing me out of the way of a blue blur, being careful not to push hard enough to send me to the ground.

'The hell?!' I mentally shouted, as the blur slowed and showed a four legged Pokemon, colored blue with a white tuft of fur on its neck, with jagged horns sticking out of the top of it's head.

"What the hell, Cobalion?!" Samantha demanded, glaring at it.

'Wait, that's Cobalion?!' I asked in disbelief, staring.

{How dare you speak to me, human!} It roared, with a feminine voice, before charging at Samantha. She stood her ground, and when she was about to get gouged with its horns, she quickly brought up her hands and hooked onto them, actually stopping one of the three Sacred Legends in its charge.

"Fuck you, Cobalion." She growled, before punching it in the face with a frozen fist. Cobalion grunted and slammed its head into her, sending her stumbling back. "I hate the fact that I haven't fought for a long time…" Samantha muttered, spitting some blood out from her mouth.

{I don't care who you are, human, but you're dead.} Cobalion growled, charging at Samantha again.

"Dragon Rage!" Samantha roared, sending an icy bolt fused with draconic power at Cobalion and hitting it in the neck. Cobalion just growled, and prepared to charge again. "Enough of this! Cobalion, stop attacking!" Samantha screamed.

{Who are you to order me, a legendary, around?!} Cobalion roared, crashing into Samantha. Samantha hit the ground hard, but got up again, ice and snow starting to swirl around the area, scaring me a little.

"The one who is capable of ordering you around, Kyurem." Samantha growled, before punching Cobalion in the face, knocking it out. "Ivan…Capture this bitch…" She panted, the snow and ice disappearing, and sank to her knees. She waved me off when I went to help her up. "I said capture her…I'm fine…" She panted a little, grabbing an Empty Ball from my belt and throwing it as hard as she could at the unconscious Iron Will Pokemon and capturing her.

'Why'd you do that?' I asked, retrieving the Ball from the ground.

"Because, if she's awake, then the other two are also. I know where they are supposed to be at, and if you have all three, a fourth will appear…" She said, slowly standing up without my assistance.

'I'm not using them when I challenge the Champion.' I told her, frowning.

"I'm not asking you to. By doing this, all of them will be in the same place and virtually untouchable by another Trainer." She said, before taking the Ball from my hand. "If you don't mind, I'm holding onto them." She said, glaring at me a little.

'Hey, I don't care. Like I said, I'm not using them for the Champion battle.' I said, shifting the Egg still in my hands. I rubbed it, still feeling intense heat coming from the Egg. 'I think I'll name her… Krystal…' I muttered, officially naming her.

**Author's Note: Review! -Won't take opinions on the newborn's name, already got one. But I'll take a suggestion for the next captured Pokemon's name!-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews:**

**Species Unknown: Samantha:*inserts dropkick to your face here***

**Aceswild13: White. That's good, I still need to, though.**

"I would've called her Bitch, but it's your call…" Samantha said, putting the Poke Ball back on my belt. I looked at Krystal's vitality signs, and left her in as she was still unconscious.

'Why do you insist on calling her a bitch, anyway?' I wondered, turning to her.

"Because of the history she has. You may not know her personally, but all of the legendaries know about each other and we stayed in touch. Everyone except Mew, Celebi, and Arceus either outright hated or disliked her. She's just lucky that we couldn't completely kill her because we're all immortal. She thinks down of everyone else, and won't listen to reason unless it's from the 'Big Nine'. The Big Nine are Mew, Arceus, MewTwo, Suicune, me, Reshiram, Zekrom, Dialga, and Palkia. We stay in touch the most, and the other four are getting really worried that Reshiram and Zekrom haven't even attempted to contact the rest of us for over a thousand years…" She explained, frowning.

'…You do know that if you keep frowning, your face will stay like that?' I said, raising an eyebrow.

"….What are you talking about?" She asked, glaring at me.

'You keep frowning.' I replied.

"….That's my normal face." She said, before face palming. "I'm a bloody Dragon, dude. All of us look like we're frowning, glaring, scowling, or have constant constipation." She explained when I raised the other eyebrow. "Trust me, you'll know it when I'm making an actual frown; it looks like I'm scowling."

"Hey, you guys are late." Stephan half yelled at us, frowning.

"Sorry, a Ranger forced this upon us." Samantha said, pointing at the egg in my grip.

"Eh, I'm usually late, too. And congratulations, Ivan! Whether you like it or not, you're gonna become a father soon." He 'encouraged' me with the utmost sarcasm in his voice, making me glare at him. "Heh, I'm just kidding. Good luck with it, though." He said seriously, slapping me on the back and catching the egg when I dropped it.

'Dude, what's up with your strength?! Feels like I just got hit by a train!' I thought shouted, while Jewel translated it before Samantha could.

"Skeletal structure's been modified by my government. A reason as to why I've outlasted my family. Now I'm mostly a robot." He explained. "Here, I'll show you." He said when he saw the disbelief on my face, took out a switchblade, and was about to dig into his arm when I stopped him.

"He says no need, the story doesn't also need gore added into it." Samantha translated.

{What story, Ivan?} Scarlet asked me, confused.

'Never mind, Scarlet.' I said.

"…" Samantha was just staring at the floor, a can of soda somehow appeared out of nowhere and into her hand.

'What is it, Samantha?' I asked, going over to her.

"Shh. She's having a moment. I'll be able to let you see it, Ivan." Violet said, placing a hand on mine and Samantha's foreheads and closing her eyes. I stayed silent, and the next thing I saw was me and N in a furious battle.

_**-Inside the 'moment', as Violet put it-**_

'Ngh…' Ivan groaned, sinking to his knees in defeat.

"I have won! Now, Ivan, you must release all of your Pokemon!" N gloated, glaring down at the Trainer. Ivan gritted his teeth and got back to his feet shakingly, not wanting to do such a ridiculous thing.

"Ivan, I didn't join up with you to see you lose. Get your ass moving and call me into battle already!" Samantha shouted, her eyes deepening until they were pitch black.

'…Alright. Go, Samantha.' Ivan thought, stumbling back a little.

"…Fuck man, you're dying slowly…" Samantha mumbled as she got in front of her trainer, getting into a battle stance.

"Hah! You dare oppose me and the Legendary Dragons?! I'll crush you as I've crushed that stupid mute behind you!" N yelled at her, sending out both Reshiram and Zekrom.

"Fuck you, N." She growled, face void of emotion. "And fuck you two, sisters!" She added, purely at the other two Dragons.

"You won't be able to win this, 'dear' sister." Reshiram said, glaring at her.

"Master N will prove to be too much for you, and you will be locked away in that pit of yours for the rest of your days." Zekrom added.

"Fuck off." Samantha growled, sending out a beam of draconic ice at Zekrom and freezing her in place.

"Just like the last time, you bitch." Reshiram growled back, flying at Samantha with impossible speed.

**A/N: Dropped a few swear words there, but whatever! Tell me what you think of the plausible scenario that I put Ivan into!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, guys! My writing laptop died and the only other one I had access to had the 'z' key and spacebar broken, so I couldn't type with them. Anyway, here's some reviews!**

**Species Unknown: Samantha: *Falcon…PUNCH!***

'…So, what do we do now?' I asked once Samantha broke out of her trance.

"Come with me." She said, grabbing me and in a fluid motion, returned the others.

'Wha…?' I tried asking, before we teleported.

"Alright. We're here." She muttered, letting go of me just enough to where I wouldn't fall due to loss of balance. I weakly nodded and looked around, noting the wide room we were in.

**A/N: Did this bloody thing twice, I'm not doing it a third time…**

After Samantha went in with the others, I automatically let out Jewel and started quietly talking to her. The Arcanine that came with the Mew walked over with her trainer.

"Hello there! Who're you?" She asked me, smiling sweetly.

[My trainer's Ivan, ma'am.] Jewel replied politely, while I stared at the ground, fidgeting.

"Hm. You're mute, right?" She asked, probably frowning or something.

[Do you want me to tell her about you, Master?] Jewel privately asked me. I nodded and looked up at her, giving her a thumbs up.

"Oh you poor thing!" She said, giving me a hug, and I felt like my life was being squeezed out through the hug. I looked sideways at Jewel and mouthed the word 'help', while blushing madly. Jewel giggled and shook her head at me, causing me to roll my eyes as she also stuck her tongue out.

"We're back!" I heard the Latios yell suddenly, causing the Arcanine to let go of me and smile, going back over to her trainer. Samantha and Krystal walked back over to us, Samantha looking a little less pissed than usual for some reason.

'What happened?' I asked once she stopped in front of me.

"Ivan, you really need to stop N before he can take over Unova. Considering how powerful my sisters get, even after a millennium of hibernation, I don't know if the rest of these Legendaries," she started, waving at the leaving Pokémon, "can stop them if he succeeds."

'I will, don't bloody worry.' I thought, frowning. Samantha sighed, nodded, and grabbed my arm, waiting for me to return Krystal and Jewel.

[We'll stick by your side to the end!] Jewel encouraged, before she became digitalized red stuff.

**-Le Teleportation Session-**

After we teleported back to the classroom, Samantha suddenly glared at Stephan.

"No bloody wonder that kid seemed so damn familiar!" She shouted, punching him in the chest with an ice punch, which he shrugged off.

"Don't like lying a lot." He replied, while I wasn't paying attention by looking out the window. When I saw what was out there, I preformed the legendary double-take. The thing that was out there was really tall, since we were on the second story of the building, it was wearing a black suit and tie, and its face was white, with no features other than a nose, which looked like it had a white skin or cloth pulled over it.

'Um… Samantha? What is that?' I asked her while she had a pause in her ranting.

"What thing?" She asked, looking straight at it.

'That!' I yelled, pointing right at the window. Stephan looked over, a frown erupting instantly.

"Oh for- DAMN IT! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS THOSE DAMN WEEPING ANGEL STATUES!" He suddenly shouted, going over and slamming the window shut.

"Are you two fucking with me?" Samantha asked, glaring.

"I wish we were. Ivan, I have bad news for you; you're fucked. Seems ol' Slenderman has taken an interest in you." Stephan said, confusing me.

[Slenderman?] Jewel asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Mien Gott… Ok, I'll save you from a long lecture on the bloody monster here," He said, jabbing a thumb at 'Slenderman', "and go with the short version. Slenderman goes by different names, depending on the culture. One thing remains the same in each; he kidnaps children and young Pokémon and does Arceus knows what to them. It starts out by only letting you see him, then he starts fucking with your mind; making you see things, having extremely bad nightmares, and ends with you dead. No matter what." He said, taking out a large machete, pointing it at Slenderman while explaining. I noticed that through the entire time, Slenderman only broke its stare from me to look at Stephan, before tilting its head slightly.

"Alright, so if this thing gets Ivan, what happens." Samantha asked.

"Unova's pretty much fucked. Even Stephan can't beat N, at this point, if he doesn't have you as a Pokémon." Violet suddenly said, startling me.

"Also, Ivan; if Slenderman is around, that means the bleedin' Weeping Angels are too…" Stephan suddenly said, making Stephan's Pokémon visibly pale.

"What're these, 'Weeping Angels', you speak of?" Samantha asked.

"Weeping Angels. They're statues, that when you blink, teleport a little closer to you. At first, their faces are covered by their hands. When they get within a certain distance to you, they remove their hands and look at you with a curious expression." Stephan began explaining, when Jewel cut him off.

[Wait, if they're just statues, then why are you all paling at the thought of them?] She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I was about to get to that. When they're within a few yards of you, the facial expression changes to one of evil glee. If the sumbitches touch you at this point, you either teleport into the past or outright die. I encountered them, and Slenderman, while living in Hoenn, over a hundred and fifty years ago." He finished, frowning.

**Author's Note: Well, this gives me an excuse to make Stephan go with Ivan all the way to the League! Tell me what you think, and review! Also, since good ol' slendy is in this too, should I make this into a Crossover or just leave it under Pokémon? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Slenderman or Weeping Angels. Weeping Angels are a product of Doctor Who.**


End file.
